


Streaming can be dangerous work

by babyliss12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles being a streamer, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Max just want Charles to open the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyliss12/pseuds/babyliss12
Summary: Based on the prompt character A lightly kissing Character B on top of a freshly formed bruise.This wasn't where I planned the story would go, but it happened - Based on Charlotte having to subscribe to Charles' channel.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Streaming can be dangerous work

……………………………………………………………………………..

Max groaned as he realised that he’d left his keys inside the flat and re-arranged the bags he was carrying so he could knock on the apartment door. It had been a last-minute decision to go to the shops after Charles suggested having plain pasta again for dinner, and even though neither of them could really cook, there was no way Max was having pasta for the third time that week. His boyfriend had pouted when Max announced he couldn’t take it anymore but was cheered by Max’s suggestion that they try making pizza together.

Since Charles had taken up sim-racing, he’d been spending the evenings practicing, leaving Max to play CoD with Lando in the living room and although Max wouldn’t admit it, he hated the fact that they spent the evenings in separate rooms and thought that making dinner together would be a simple and easy way of setting that right. Of course, once they’d looked in the cupboards, they quickly realised that they had none of the ingredients and prompted Max to take an impromptu shopping trip whilst Charles disappeared back into his sim room, stating he wanted to quickly set up his new rally sim.

Max shifted from side to side as he waited to hear any noise that would suggest Charles was coming to the door and knocked again, this time slighter louder, after waiting for a few moments.

“Charles”, he called, knocking again, “Charles come on open the door.”

When he still didn’t hear his boyfriend coming to the door, Max dropped the bags on the floor and pulled out his phone, tapping on Charles’ name, and waited for the phone to connect.

 _“Bonjour, Vous avez atteint le telephone de Charles……_ ”, he hung up after hearing the phone connect to Charles’ answer message. Max couldn’t help but begin to feel worried, he hadn’t been gone long but Charles hadn’t left him any messages saying he had gone out and he started thinking about all the different things that could have happened.

“Charles” he called, louder this time and knocking as he spoke, “Charles! open the door.” Turning away from the door in frustration, Max cursed the fact that he’d left his keys in the bowl by the door and opened his phone to call Charles again.

“Come on, come on, answer the damn phone” Max muttered as it started ringing. “ _Bonjour, Vous avez atteint le telephone de Charles_ ……”, the same message started playing and Max angrily disconnected the call.

Sighing heavily, he glanced down at his home screen and the picture on the home screen. It was a photo of himself and Charles at the FIA gala, both of them gazing at the other instead of the camera, and Max could see the small smiles on their faces. It had been the first event after they’d announced their relationship, finally happy that they didn’t have to try and hide their feelings from their fellow drivers, not that they’d been very successful in that regard. The top comment on their announcement Instagram post was from Lando, happily telling them that he’d won the betting pool the drivers had made about when they’d finally stop pretending that they weren’t together.

Pulling himself back to the present, Max decided he’d knock again and if nothing happened, he’d call Arthur and ask for the spare keys. As he went to put his phone away, he noticed he had several notifications and swiped the screen down to view them, in case Charles had messaged him over Instagram for some reason.

Quickly reading and dismissing the notifications, reminding himself to call Helmut back at some point as he did, he saw one that made him groan, in annoyance but also in relief.

**Charles Leclerc is live now!**

He tapped on the notification, opening the app and saw Charles happily chatting away with his viewers as he waited for his game to load, completely oblivious to that fact that his boyfriend has only metres away, stuck outside. Seeing that Charles had his headphones on, Max knew that no matter how hard he knocked he wouldn’t be heard, and all he’d achieve was annoying the neighbours.

Max chewed his lip as he thought about what he should do next. Charles obviously couldn’t see or hear his phone, or hear him at the door, which meant his only option outside of calling Arthur for the spare was trying to get Charles' attention on twitch. Thinking it was worth a go before disturbing his boyfriends’ brother, he tapped on the chat and swore when he realised that Charles had it set to subscriber-only.

Charles was definitely going to have to make this up to him later, he thought as he started to enter his information to make a twitch account. ‘ _I can’t believe I’m actually doing this_ ’ he thought as he tapped subscribe to Charles before quickly typing a message.

……………………………………………………………………………

Charles grinned at his camera as he read through the chat and apologised again for the delay in the game loading. If you’d told Charles at the start of the year that the season would be cancelled and he’d be a Twitch streamer, he would have said you’re crazy.

But here they are, and he was honestly enjoying himself. It was an unusual way to interact with his fans considering he could normally see them in person at the races, but it was fun to hang out with Alex, George and Lando and entertain people at the same time. At first, it was just the F1 races but as they started trying different ones, he found himself genuinely enjoying the sim world, even if Max wouldn’t join him in streaming or the official virtual races.

Charles noticed a few new channel subscribers, and started reading them out and thanking them, still half thinking about Max and their plans for later when he caught himself saying “ah fake MaxVerstappen33……” trailing off when he noticed the messages underneath telling him to look at his phone.

“agh” he cried, grabbing his phone as he started to laugh, “Max is outside telling me to open the apartment, haha poor him.”

He was still laughing as he jumped up the chair, tripping into the door frame as he did so, Max was going to be so annoyed with him. He was still giggling when he opened the door and seeing Max so disgruntled made him burst out in fresh laughter.

“Yeah, yeah it’s so funny, I’ve been outside for ages”, Max complained as he grabbed the food and pushed past Charles heading to the kitchen, his boyfriend following him, still laughing.

“ah baby I’m sorry I didn’t realise…” Charles started to apologise but was cut off by Max.

“I was worried something had happened to you” he blurted out, “you didn’t answer the door, or the phone and I was this close to calling Arthur.”

He turned around to look at Charles and saw the smile drop from his face when he realised Max was upset. Charles stepped forward, pulling Max into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I thought I could have a quick game while you were gone but then I lost track of time, I’m sorry.”

Max melted into his boyfriend's arms, but protested “I shouldn’t have been worried, I’m just being stupid” he sighed.

“It's not stupid, it actually very sweet, seeing you get all worried, you really do care.” Charles gently teased.

He obviously knew Max cared about him, knew he loved him, but seeing Max get worked up over something so small, in direct contrast to the public persona Max had developed, was definitely something Charles loved seeing, especially since he was one of the only ones who saw this side of him. Max pulled back slightly, a glare slipping from his face as he raised his arm and brushed it over Charles’ forehead. Charles let out a hiss as Max hit a sore spot and lifted his own hand to his head to trace a small bump.

“When did you do that” Max huffed as his eyes roamed his boyfriends’ body for any other injuries.

“I don’t know” Charles trailed off as he remembered his eagerness to get to the door, blushing as he stated, “actually I might have hit it on the door frame when I was coming to open the door.”

This time it was his turn to glare at his boyfriend as Max started laughing.

“Did you really miss me that much” he teased.

“No, I knew the longer I left you out there, the madder you’d be and although you’re cute when you’re grumpy, I want cuddles later.” He admitted, a small smile playing on his lips and he watched Max’s expression switch to something similar.

“I’d never deny you your cuddles” Max whispered, pulling Charles in for a chaste kiss, grinning as Charles kissed back harder.

“As much as I’d love to continue this, I’m pretty sure you’re still live.”

Charles let out a groan of annoyance, for the first time cursing his streaming habits. Max grinned at him, kissed him gently once more. Once on the lips, then nose before gently kissing the new bruise on his forehead, before pushing him slightly back towards the sim room,

“Go, finish up the stream and then we can start on dinner and see where we end up”, grinning once more and Charles quickly headed out of the room, calling “love you” over his shoulder as he went.

“I love you too”, Max called back. Placing his phone still showing Charles’ stream on the table, he watched as his boyfriend frantically apologised to the viewers and couldn’t resist a quick message, **I’m still not going to be streaming.**

Max didn’t need the stream open to hear Charles’ laughter after reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, it just kinda happened. Charles' phone message was taken from google translate so apologies if it isn't correct. Obviously they end up snuggling on the sofa  
> My first work so constructive criticism is always appreciated, yeah so be nice :)  
> 


End file.
